Lost and Forgotten
by Rosie's Lil' Sis
Summary: RENAMED A WAY TO FIX EVERYTHING Rose is locked in prison when she finds a way to clear her name. Her next mission: Find the lost Dragomir. Who will help on her crazy adventure? Or more importantly, will she survive it? RENAMED A WAY TO FIX EVERYTHING
1. Stupid Cell

**Hey Guys this is my first Fanfic so please be nice! Reviews are ALWAYS wanted!**

**I do not own anything! The amazing Richelle Mead does!**

Great. This is just fantastic. I'm locked here in this dumb cell for 'supposedly' murdering Queen Tatiana while the real killer is running around free! It's been a week since my trial and I'm starting to really hate this place. The only visitor I have been allowed to see is Abe. Lissa came once but I'm pretty sure she used compulsion on the guards to let her in. All I keep thinking about is the letter Ambrose gave me from Queen Tatiana saying that Lissa has a half brother or sister. How the hell am I supposed to find them if I'm stuck in this stupid cell.

It's about 4:00pm vampire time (4:00am for humans) I think, Abe should be here soon as this is the time he usually comes.

I heard the jail door open and the guards talking to someone. Talk about perfect timing.

One of the Guardians came down the hall; I think his name was Jeremy Gordon.

"Guardian Hathaway, you have a visitor."

I don't know why he told me that, Abe comes at this time everyday so I was expecting a visitor, but I didn't want to be rude.

"Thankyou Guardian Gordon." I said as I walked to the door of my cell.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway but as the person turned the corner to face me, it was not Abe.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I had to see that they weren't hurting you," I knew that sexy Russian accent anywhere. As he looked up and I saw his face, his expression was completely neutral. I could tell he was working hard not to show any emotion, just like I remembered he always did, but I knew him too well.

"As you can see, I'm fine." I was still hurt from what he had said in the chapel and was not in the mood to be nice.

"Why do you care anyway? You made your feelings pretty clear in the chapel." he stiffened when I said that, clearly he did not come to talk about that. He continued with what he did actually come to tell me.

"I know you didn't do It." he said simply.

"Oh really, because I thought I was rightly imprisoned," I said with as much Rose attitude and sarcasm as I could.

"Look, the reason I came here is because I thought I could help find Lissa's half brother or sister, but if my help is not wanted…"

"No, it's wanted! What do you know?" I saw him give me a half smile as if he expected me to say that.

"First of all we need to get you free and cleared of all charges. To help you do that I think we need to get you a proper lawyer or at least someone that is good at convincing people." I began to say something but he cut me off.

"I was thinking you should let Lissa to defend you."

I was actually not that surprised that he had said that because I had actually considered it myself not that long ago.

"Have you asked Lissa if she wants to defend me?" I asked stubbornly, I still didn't want to give in that easily, even if I did agree with him.

"Well it was actually her idea, but if you want confirmation why don't you ask her yourself?" before I could come up with a response I saw another figure come out from around the corner.

"Lissa!" I screamed. I actually surprised myself at how excited I was to see her.

"Hey Rose, How are you? Are they treating you ok?" she seemed genuinely concerned about me and I could hear all the questions she wanted to ask me flash through the bond.

"Yeah I'm fine, but are you sure you want to represent me in court?" I knew her answer before it even left her mouth; I didn't even need the bond to predict what she was going to say.

"Of course I am," she answered, giving me a 'are-you-seriously-asking-me-that' look, "I'm not going to let them lock you away forever… or worse…" she said those last two words with fear in her voice. She wouldn't, couldn't lose me.

The whole time during our conversation Dimitri just lent against the wall watching us with, what looked like, amusement. He didn't interrupt at all but occasionally I caught him looking at me.

"Don't worry Liss, I'm not going anywhere. Besides I have the best damn lawyer in the world defending me."

"By 'best lawyer in the world' I hope you don't mean 'best compulsion user'." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"Maybe…" I replied as we both started laughing. Just as we were beginning to have a normal conversation. Guardian Gordon came in and told Lissa and Dimitri that it was time for them to go.

As I laid down on my prison bed, I had a better feeling about the trail knowing Lissa would be defending me and fell asleep with a smile on my face, for the first time in a long time.

**Thanks for reading guys! What did you think? Review please!**


	2. What do you know about law!

Hey everyone! I hope you liked my first chapter!

I OWN NOTHING!

I woke up to the sound of people shouting. What the hell was going on? As I listened I noticed that one of the voices was Lissa, she wasn't yelling but she was clearly in the middle of an argument. The other person however was screaming like there's no tomorrow. I recognized the voice but I couldn't quite figure out who it was.

"What do you know about law?" screamed the person I didn't know.

"I assure you I know enough to help free Rose." replied Lissa calmly.

"I have had enough of this. Let's ask Rose what she thinks."

"That seems like a reasonable request."

I heard footsteps coming down the corridor, when I realised the only person who would be arguing with Lissa about her representing me in court would be… Abe.

Oh great, I'm in for it now…

"Rose, please explain to Lissa that I will be representing you in court!" Yeah, probably should have asked Abe before saying yes to Lissa.

"Abe… um… well… I kinda want Lissa to be my 'lawyer' I said. I was ready for him to start yelling at me too, but, he didn't.

"Ok," he sighed. "If this is what you want then Lissa can be your 'lawyer' so to speak, but would it be alright if I maybe helped her… you know with the case?"

I looked at him with shock. I was completely surprised that he didn't start screaming at me, but I still wanted his help.

"Of course… Dad" he looked at me with surprise. I had never called him 'Dad' before.

"Dad, it has a nice ring to it." he said with a smile.

After saying goodbye to me and planning a meeting with Lissa so they could discuss my case, Abe left me and Lissa to talk.

"He still cares about you, you know." she didn't need to say who she was talking about. "He just can't forgive himself for everything he did while he was Strigoi, especially what he did to you."

I already knew that but I wanted Lissa to feel like she had helped anyway.

"Thanks Liss but I really don't feel like talking about that right now."

She didn't push it, probably because she didn't have much more to say. Instead she started talking about the trial. I only half heard what she was talking about because my mind kept wondering to Dimitri. I think she finally realised I wasn't paying attention and just said she would see me tomorrow at the trial.

Now that was a shock to the system. Tomorrow would decide if I was guilty of murdering Queen Tatiana or if I would walk away a free woman.

Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

Will Rose be cleared of all charges or will she be sentenced to death? You'll have to read to find out!


	3. Little Miss Bossy

**Hope you guys like this new chapter!**

**RICHELLE MEAD OWNS EVERYTHING!**

"Rose. Rose, wake up. Rose!"

What the hell? I jumped with shock as someone yelled my name.

"I'm up, I'm up. Why am I up?" I asked the person woke me. I looked up to see Lissa standing at my cell.

"Rose, you're late for your trial. It starts in 20 minutes."

That got me up. Shit, 20 minutes? How the hell am I supposed to get ready in 20 minutes? I jumped out of my 'bed', if you could call that plank of wood a bed, and quickly shoved on some clothes. Lissa helped me with my hair and soon enough we were out the door, me in handcuffs, and surrounded by guardians, heading towards my trial.

We burst in through the doors just as they were calling the defendant (me). Everyone turned to look at me and was quite surprised when they saw Lissa standing next to me. Lissa was wearing a grey suit, a white shirt with a pale blue cross tie and black peep-toe high-heels. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the bottom of her neck and she had her fringe pinned back. Very royal. I on the other hand, having only woken up 25 minutes ago, was wearing jeans, a purple T-shirt that read 'Little Miss Bossy' (yeah, probably not the best choice to wear to my trial.) and black Converse All Stars.

The prosecuting lawyer was the same woman from the hearing. I think her name was Iris Kane. She looked at me with pure hatred, I knew her only goal was to convict me so then they could say that they caught the Queens killer.

There was a new judge for the trial, an old Moroi man with little hair and large glasses. He called for order in the courtroom since my abrupt appearance had caused quite a disturbance. Once the Court was silent, Iris began with her case.

"Your Honor, I believe that we have enough evidence to prove that the defendant, Rosemarie Hathaway, is guilty of all charges." this caused some people to gasp. Typical Moroi, always have to make everything so much more dramatic than what it actually is. "I call Rosemarie Hathaway to the stands."

I took a quick look at Lissa before making my way up to the podium. I could hear Lissa giving me instructions in my head. _Just relax Rose, tell them everything and make sure it is the truth. I'll get you out of this, I promise._ Her words calmed me down but I was still nervous about the questions I was about to be asked. I did the whole swear-to-tell-the-truth thing and was almost immediately interrogated.

"Miss. Hathaway," Iris began. "Is it true that you were alone between seven and eight a.m?"

I had stated this at the hearing but she probably wanted to see if I was going to lie. I wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of being right.

"Yes." I said confidently.

She looked surprised that I had told the truth but did not hesitate to continue. "Where were you at that time?"

"I was in my room asleep, like any normal person." I tried to keep the attitude out of my voice and only just succeeded.

"How convenient that there were no witnesses to back that up." she snickered.

I realised Lissa's decision seconds before she stood up.

"Your Honor, may I please interject for just a moment, I believe I have something to counter that point?"

The judge considered this for a moment, but let her proceed.

"Miss Hathaway did have a witness, more or less, to prove she was in her room." she said.

Iris looked ready to explode; she thought she had me there and then.

"And who might that be Princess Dragomir?"

"Me."

**Ooooh, can Lissa back up her point and save Rose? You'll find out…**

**Review please!**


	4. That is Absurd

**Hey guys! Thankyou so much for your reviews, they really mean a lot! Hope you like this next chapter! *Disclaimer* Richelle Mead owns everything!**

_*__Previously…*_

"Miss Hathaway did have a witness, more or less, to prove she was in her room." she said.

Iris looked ready to explode; she thought she had me there and then. "And who might that be Princess Dragomir?"

"Me."

I froze. Shit, it was times like this I was glad I could read Lissa's mind.

"That is absurd." Iris practically yelled. "Miss. Hathaway has just admitted to being alone at the time of the crime, how could you possibly have been with her, unless… unless you were her accomplice!"

Now that was a little out there. Lissa was my best friend and all, but she could never help me murder someone!

I heard gasps coming from every corner of the room. People were either shocked that Iris had said such a thing or were so surprised that the Dragomir princess would help commit such a crime.

"No, I wasn't her accomplice because Rose isn't guilty," Lissa continued. "When I say I was a witness, I mean I could sense where she was and what she was doing through the bond."

The crowd was beginning to get restless at this point, and were conversing with each other. The judge banged his hammer and called for order again causing everyone to fall silent.

I knew Iris had something up her sleeve because of the smug look that suddenly appeared on her face.

"Princess, I have proof of you and Miss. Hathaway stating that the bond only works one way, she could only read _your_ mind."

Lissa was fast and was ready to come back to that comment.

"I'm not sure how long ago that evidence was recorded, but recently the bond has been able to work both ways. It hasn't been very long since we discovered that I could read Rose's mind too and I'm still getting used to it."

Iris's face flushed with rage, she was on the verge of going nuts. I would know, I am half crazy myself. She turned to me for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"Is this true Miss. Hathaway? Can the Princess access your mind through the bond?"

I immediately heard Lissa's voice in my head. _Rose, stuff what I said before about telling the truth. I know it's wrong but you have to lie. I know who killed the Queen._

I knew Lissa had to be positive about the information she had on the actual murderer to want me to lie under oath, in front of a whole lot of people.

"Yes." I said confidently. "Lissa can read my mind. It began about two weeks ago, Monday to be exact." Hey if I was going to lie, might as well be convincing.

Iris had nothing. Suck BITCH! She's not sending me to jail!

This time it was the judge that spoke up,

"I have heard some very convincing evidence for both sides. However, I am unable to come to a decision at this point. There will be another trial held tomorrow, but there will be a jury to help with the decision. The trial will commence at precisely 8:30 tomorrow morning. No further comments. *bang*"

Despite the judges wishes for there to be 'no further comments' Iris ran straight up to him demanding that he rethink his decision to postpone my trial. I immediately ran to Lissa and we walked back to the Court prison, me grilling her the whole way.

"Liss, what happened out there? What do you know? You have to tell me!"

She was reluctant to tell me at first but she knew I had the right to know.

"I'm sorry I made you lie under oath but I had to think of a way to let you off the hook without revealing the real killer."

I was stunned. Why would she not want to tell everyone who the real murderer was? She had to at least tell me, which she did.

"It was… it was Ambrose."

**Woah, didn't see that one comig! Tune in to find out more! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Whoa! Did not see that one coming!

**Hey guys I am so so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I have been really busy with school and calisthenics. ****I am so proud of my calisthenics team because we are the new state champions! Whoop whoop! Well anyway here is the long awaited chapter!**

_I was stunned. Why would she not want to tell everyone who the real murderer was? She had to at least tell me, which she did._

"_It was… it was Ambrose."_

I didn't know how to respond. My mind was numb with shock. Ambrose? Ambrose killed the queen? No, this can't be right. Lissa must have got it wrong; Ambrose loved Tatiana, why would he kill her and frame me?

A million questions were racing through my mind, including one that I chose to say out loud.

"Are you sure Liss, how did you find out it was him?"

She just stood there looking at me for a moment. She led me towards her room because she didn't want anyone to overhear our conversation.

It took her a while before she started speaking, as if she was contemplating whether to tell me or not. Eventually she gave in and began to speak.

"After your hearing," she began slowly "Ambrose came up to me and handed me a piece of paper. He told me to not tell anyone what was written on it, especially not you, until the time was right." she took a deep breath but instead of continuing, she walked over to her bedside table and took something out of the drawer. She turned around and handed me the piece of paper in her hands. It was Ambrose's letter. She motioned for me to read it so I did.

_Dear Lissa,_

_I am so sorry to have to put you through all of this. I just want you to know that Rose did not kill me, I had it set up. I know that something terrible is about to happen and that someone was plotting to kill me (the Strigoi). The Moroi world needs a strong leader to lead them through this. That is why I want you to be my heir to the throne. Only an unpredictable and awful event can bring all Moroi together, that is why I planned my death. This way the Moroi world do not feel like the Strigoi are defeating us by murdering me, because someone got there first. The person I asked to take my life did not know anyone who owned a stake, except Rose._

_Again I am truly sorry, please forgive me?_

_Yours truly,_

_Tatiana Ivashkov_

Whoa. That was unexpected. The Queen planned her own murder? This is too much to take in all at once.

I turned to face Lissa only to her staring intently at me with tears running down her face. I walked over to her and her into a hug.

"Its ok Liss, everything is going to be fine." I said these words more to comfort myself.

She moved her head to look at me. "No, it's not Rose. I don't know how to be a Queen. How am I supposed to lead the Moroi world through this 'terrible thing that's about to happen? I can't do it Rose, I can't."

She started to sob into my shoulder again. I pulled out of her embrace to face her.

"Lissa, look at me. You are the Dragomir Princess. You have a best friend named Rose that says you can do anything and want to do and won't let anyone or anything get in the way. I mean it!"

The stared me for a moment, taking in what I had said and at last opened her mouth to speak.

"Ok, I trust you Rose and I know you would do anything to help me. I just hope you will be able to be my guardian when I'm Queen.

I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"Are you kidding? When your Queen you make the rules, you could have a donkey guard you if you want to."

We sat there laughing for a while and talking about the events to come. For the first time in a long time, I began to feel hopeful about my future.

**So? What did you think? Ok****, I'll make a deal with you; I will update when I get 10 reviews. Fair? I think so! **


	6. Rose, can you ever be on time for once

**Hey ****people I decided to update even though I barely got any reviews. That makes me sad ****! Please review and tell me if I should continue with this story! Ideas are very welcome!**

"_Are you kidding? When your Queen you make the rules, you could have a donkey guard you if you want to."_

_We sat there laughing for a while and talking about the events to come. For the first time in a long time, I began to feel hopeful about my future._

I woke up the next morning in my cell (the guards had swarmed Lissa's room when they realised I was with her, I forgot I was a prisoner) with a massive headache.

"Shit" I mumbled to myself as I sat up. My muscles were aching from sleeping on that stupid concrete mattress. It took me a while to remember what day it was until I heard the prison door open and someone walking down the hall.

"Shit" I said again, I have a feeling it's just going to be one of those days.

I jumped up from my 'bed' and chucked on some reasonably decent clothes and quickly ran a brush through my hair.

"Rose, can you ever be on time for once" I heard a voice say from the door of my cell.

"Sorry, Liss but you know me. When am I ever on time?" I replied while brushing my teeth.

"Yeah, yeah I know but you have to hurry. I came earlier today so we don't cause as much of a commotion but I still would rather we be on time."

Before she even finished her sentence I was out of my cell and walking at a brisk pace down the corridor. As we speed walked to the courtroom I noticed I had my shirt on back-to-front.

"Oh for God's sake" I moaned. Lissa looked confused while I tried to turn my shirt around until she realised what I was doing, then she laughed at my stupidity.

We made it with five minutes to spare, a record for Rose Hathaway. I could tell Lissa was debating about something in her head but on the outside she was completely composed.

"What's wrong Lissa?" I asked

She hesitated for a minute before answering.

"Nothing it's just, I think the only way to get you free would be to show them the letter from the Queen as evidence but… Ambrose said not to tell anyone" as she said that last part her face kind of fell, like she had no other ideas.

I thought about it for a minute but then I realised a loophole in her airtight logic.

"Didn't Ambrose say not to tell anyone _until the time was right_?" her face lit up, she knew I was right. This could be the thing that sets me free.

Our five minutes were up and the trial was starting. We all stood up as the judge walked in and were then motioned to sit back down.

They did the whole 'why we were here' crap and I found myself spacing out for a bit. I saw Iris stand up and say her part and then it was our turn. Lissa looked at me and gave me a nod and I heard her speak through the bond. _I'm going to show them the letter, wish me luck._

I was crossing every part of body that could be crossed and was praying, me, Rose Hathaway, praying. I know I would have to be deathly serious to be praying.

Lissa walked up to the judge and began to speak.

"I know that you have found evidence to prove that the defendant Rose Hathaway is guilty, but I have the evidence that proves her innocence." she spoke so confidently that everyone was silent and were completely focused on her.

She pulled the letter out of her pocket and held it up to show everyone.

"I have here a letter from Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, written before she died." this caused a lot of commotion throughout the room and the judge had to bang his little hammer and ask for order t=just like he did at the last trial.

"This letter," Lissa continued. "Was given to me after Miss. Hathaway's hearing by someone that was a good friend to the Queen. Unfortunately their identity will remain unknown to the public." she handed the letter to the judge for him to read before she read it to the courtroom. She left out some parts that were written more to her than to everyone and that were irrelevant. again this caused chaos to break out among the people while the judge came to his decision.

Lissa came and set next to me after reading the letter and I held her hand.

"You were amazing out there. Even if they find me guilty you were still a kick ass lawyer and you didn't even need compulsion." I said the last part in a whisper but she was grateful all the same.

My grip on Lissa's hand tightened as the judge began to speak, as did her hand on mine.

"I have seen all the evidence," he began. "And I find the defendant…"

hahaha! Yeah I know aren't I just so mean! If you want to find out if Rose is guilty or not you have to review! xx


	7. I Lied

**Hello People of Earth! Ha Ha! I only got three reviews for my last chapter and would really like some more, PLEASE! Anyway here is the next chapter! Don't forget to R&R! xx**

_My grip on Lissa's hand tightened as the judge began to speak, as did her hand on mine. _

"_I have seen all the evidence," he began. "And I find the defendant…"_

"… not guilty."

I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding, as relief washed over me. I jumped up and pulled Lissa into a hug. She had a massive smile on her face and her emotions were all over the place, in a good way.

As Lissa and I pulled apart from our hug I saw Christian, Adrian and Eddie coming towards us from over her shoulder.

I gave each of them a hug before going back to Lissa for another.

"I can't believe it!" Lissa exclaimed. "I did it! I actually saved my best friend from going to prison!"

Technically I probably would have been executed but I was in too good of a mood to correct her.

"Of course you did! You were amazing. I never would have got off if I didn't have you defending me."

"Well, if it weren't for the Queen's letter I don't think I could have done it."

The mention of her letter made my mood drop just a little.

"Of course you could have, but, I need to talk to you." she looked confused and shocked but followed me to the door. Just before we reached the exit I felt an arm snake around my waist and I turned around in surprise. Before I even knew what was going on the person crashed their lips against mine. The kiss was full of passion and love and knew at once who those lips belonged to.

"I lied. I still love you and I would never give up on you."

I looked into Dimitri's beautiful dark brown eyes and I knew he was telling the truth.

I smiled and he soon realised that I believed him. He gave me a small smile before planting another kiss on my lips.

He let me go and said he would meet with me later. I almost forgot what I was doing before I was interrupted by Dimitri until I saw Lissa standing next to me. I led her towards my room and shut the door securely once we were inside.

"Okay," Lissa said "what's going on?"

I didn't say anything in response but walked over to my bed took out a sheet of paper from underneath my pillow. I handed it to her and her face showed a puzzled expression.

"The Queen wrote me a letter too and some of what is in it concerns you. I think you deserve to know." she seemed hesitant to read it but with some persuasion from me she unfolded it and began to read.

Her face was neutral and calm while she was reading but the bond showed that she was shocked and hurt that her dad would cheat on her mum but also excited that she actually isn't the last Dragomir.

When she finished reading she just sat there in silence for a while, thinking things over and trying to process the information she had just discovered.

After about half an hour she said she was going to have to sleep on it. I didn't push it and let her go.

After she left I decided to go enjoy me newborn freedom and go for a walk around Court. I walked towards the gym (maybe for a particular reason) to get started on my training again.

I was halfway there when I caught a cloud of clove smoke from behind me. I turned around to see Adrian walking a few steps behind me. Seeing him reminded me of when I kissed Dimitri and how much that would have hurt him. We were still supposed to be together.

I bean to speak before he cut me off.

"Adrian I'm so sor…"

"Save it Rose. I know you said that even though he is back we could make this work but we can't, well you can't. I know you still love him and he still loves you and judging by how you kissed him earlier, my guess is you don't really care that we are in a 'so-called' relationship. So I'll make it easy for you, we're over. Now you won't have to feel guilty about being with him."

With that he turned and walked away leaving me standing there, feeling terrible, and watching as he walked out of my life.

**How was it? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between? Let me know! REVIEW! :)**


	8. Road Trip!

**Hey Hey! I would just like to say a Big thanks to **_**Rose'Dimitri'x**___**for their kind reviews and messages! AND if people start reviewing maybe I can mention them in my AN as well! Well, here is chapter 8! R&R xx**

_With that he turned and walked away leaving me standing there, feeling terrible, and watching as he walked out of my life._

I couldn't speak. My mind was numb from shock. _Adrian just left me. _I had to keep repeating it or else I wouldn't believe it. _Adrian just left me. _

I walked into the gym without really noticing and sat down on one of the mats.

"Are you ok?" I jumped in surprise at the voice. I looked up to see Dimitri standing over me with concern in his eyes. Some guardian I am, I didn't even hear him come in.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said with a sigh.

"Right, give me one reason why I should believe you." I didn't answer so he continued. "What happened?"

I relayed everything that went down with Adrian and he just sat there looking at me and listening as I let everything out.

"… I just feel so bad, you know? I didn't want to hurt him and I really was trying but, seeing you again…" with that I let some tears fall. He put his arms around me held me close.

"Roza, it's not your fault. If anyone it's mine. I was the one that kissed you in the first place."

We sat there like that for what seemed like hours until Dimitri said we should go get some sleep. As I walked back to my room, the events of the day were flashing through my mind. I decided to distract myself from my own thoughts and checked the bond to find out what Lissa was doing. Surprisingly, she was still awake. I detoured away from my room, heading to hers. I took the spare key from under the mat and let myself in.

She was sitting in the corner of the room, staring at nothing in particular. I walked over at sat beside her; I didn't say anything but I didn't have to because she was the first one to speak.

"How are we going to find them?" she asked

She didn't need to say who she was talking about for me to know.

"I don't know." we sat in silence for a little while before a memory from our 'vacation' in Los Angeles came back to me. a smile spread across my face before I turned to Lissa.

"What?" she asked, her expression confused

"I think I know where we can start."

"What! Where? How?" she asked excitedly

I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Chill, Liss. Ok, well you remember our trip to L.A right?" she nodded, how could she forget.

"Well, I was at the bar with Adrian and we were talking to this guy who said that your dad had been funnelling money into an account at the hotel. He thought your dad had a mistress but we didn't believe it. But now, well, he could be right. What if your dad was sending money to his illegitimate child?"

She looked deep in thought, processing everything I had just said. It was awhile before she spoke.

"Well it's a start." she said with a smile

It looks like we are going on another road trip!

**Sooooo? What do you think? R&R PLEASE! Ha Ha lol xx :)**


	9. The Puppy Dog Face

**Hey everyone! I am SOOOO sorry for taking so long to update! I know I probably sound really full of myself for saying this but I think my story is pretty good, but now I'm not so sure because I'm not getting any reviews! So please can you review so I know if I should continue this story! Oh, I almost forgot! I'd like to say that my friend **_Monica-Rose _**deserves all the credit for the plot of this story! She is the brains behind it I just turn her ideas into words! R&R PLEASE! xx**

_She looked deep in thought, processing everything I had just said. It was awhile before she spoke._

"_Well it's a start." she said with a smile_

_It looks like we are going on another road trip!_

I left Lissa to get some sleep and headed back to my own room. The route to my room from Lissa's meant I passed Adrian's. Guilt washed over me as I thought about Adrian and all the pain I had caused him. I needed to talk to him, to tell him that I still cared about him. I came to his door and gently knocked twice. It took a minute before the door opened and I found myself facing Adrian.

"What do you want?" he asked, slightly more fiercely than I would have expected.

"I'm sorry I woke you," I said. "But I have to talk to you. Can I come in?"

He just stood there for a moment, contemplating whether or not to let me in. Finally he stepped aside and allowed me to come in. He closed the door and sat on his bed, waiting for me to speak.

"Adrian, I am so sorry about not being completely committed to our relationship. You have no idea how much I have beat myself up about. I just want you to know that I still care about you and I _do _love you, but like a brother. Please Adrian, I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?"

He sat there staring at me and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Since when did Rose Hathaway cry? He stood up and wiped the tear off my face.

"I forgive you Rose. I know you love me but not in the same way you love Belikov." With that he pulled me into a hug.

"Thankyou for understanding" I whispered into his chest.

"By the way," I said as we pulled apart. "Lissa has a half-brother or half-sister and we are going to find them. I want you to come, if that's ok. I don't think it would be the same going on a road trip without you."

He looked at me with wide eyes, obviously surprised that Lissa has a half sibling and that I would want him to come with us.

"Of course," he said after recovering from the shock. "You didn't think I would miss out on an adventure did you?"

I smiled in response and told him to meet me and Lissa tomorrow to talk more.

I left yet another person to get some rest while I again headed to my room. Once there I pulled on a pair of shorts and a singlet that read 'WILD THING' and flopped into bed but of course I couldn't sleep. Typical, everyone gets a perfect night's sleep except me. I got out of bed, shoved my feet into my slippers and grabbed a hoodie. I headed to Dimitri's room (they finally decided he wasn't a Strigoi and let him have his own room again) and knocked on the door. As soon as he opened the door I pushed him back into his room and shut the door behind me. He looked at me with shock and I just laughed at his expression.

"Hey Comrade," I said putting my arms around his neck, "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight? I can't sleep." I pulled the puppy dog face I knew he couldn't resist.

He looked about ready to say no before I did the puppy dog face, and then he just melted. Am I good or what?

"Sure" he said taking my hand. "But there is one condition."

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"Kiss me."

He didn't have to ask me twice. My lips were on his in a matter of seconds. So much love was in that kiss that I was disappointed when it ended. I hopped into his bed, resting my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I had a feeling this was going to be the best night's sleep I've had in a long time.

**The review button is calling you. 'Click me, Click me'. You don't want to make it sad do you? I don't think so! REVIEW! xx**


	10. Jealousy, perhaps?

**Hey Hey! How's everyone doing? Good? Well, I'm not so good because I am not getting any reviews! I know most of you ****can't be bothered but reviews really make me happy and make me want to keep writing. Sooooo the more reviews I get the more quickly you will get updates! Well here you go! Enjoy! REVIEW! **

_I hopped into his bed, resting my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. I had a feeling this was going to be the best night's sleep I've had in a long time._

I woke up to find a pair of arms wrapped securely around me. I looked up to see Dimitri's beautiful face; he looked so at peace while he slept. I began to get out of bed but his arms tightened, not wanting to let go.

"It's okay," I whispered as I gently stroked his face. "I'm not going anywhere."

I felt his arms loosen enough for me to get up and go to the bathroom. I jumped in for a quick shower, which soon turned into a thirty minute shower. I got dressed and returned to Dimitri's room and found him wide awake, laying on his bed reading a western. Him and those bloody westerns!

He looked up at my entrance and immediately put his book down to pull me into his arms.

"I have to tell you something," I said quickly before he could distract me.

He looked worried and surprised. "Don't worry; I'm not in trouble, well not really."

I sighed and then launched into my story. "You know how Lissa has a half-brother or sister?"

He nodded. "Well, we have kinda, decided that we are going to find them."

He looked at me with shock ane I gave him a minute to think before he could speak again.

"Is Adrian coming with you?" he asked

"Yes, he is." I answered with confusion before I saw an odd look flash across Dimitri's face. Jealousy, perhaps?

"I'm coming with you." he said with determination in his voice.

I began to retaliate but he covered my mouth before I could speak.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I left you before and I'm not leaving you again. Don't bother arguing with me because I've made up my mind. I'm coming and that's that."

He removed his hand from my mouth and I felt a small smile on my lips.

"I think I'm beginning to rub off on you" I said

"How so? He asked

I rolled my eyes and continued. "You sounded like me when you were talking, so stubborn."

By now my small smile and turned into a full grin.

"I am not stubborn." he argued

"Sure, whatever you say Comrade."

He reached out to grab me but I was fast. He does remember that I am a Guardian right?

I ran across the room to the door. "We're going to lunch later to go over our trip. You better be there if you're coming with us"

With that I left to my dorm to get ready.

*knock* *knock*

I ran over and opened the door, applying my lip gloss as I did. Of course Lissa was standing there.

"You ready for lunch Rose?" she asked as I ran around my room, still getting ready.

She was wearing a light blue shirt with flower patterns on it and a simple black pencil skirt. Her hair was curled into loose waves and she had a silver clutch. Why does she always have to look so good!

I had on a purple dress that went to my knees with a thick gold belt. The dress wasn't revealing in any way but still had sexiness to it. I straightened my hair and had bold bangles on my wrist.

"Yeah, just let me grab my bag" in a matter of minutes we were out the door and on our way to the restaurant.

"I hope you don't mind but I told Eddie and Christian about our trip and asked them to come with us." Lissa said quietly, like she was scared I would hell at her, which I had no intention of doing.

"Its fine Liss, I was actually thinking of asking them myself." I said with a smile which she gladly returned.

By then we had reached the restaurant and headed over to where the guys where sitting. We greeted everyone and ordered our food before we got down to business.

"Okay, first of all thank you to all of you for wanting to come with us." I said.

"Secondly, when are we leaving?" everyone rolled their eyes and I got a smile from Dimitri.

"How about tonight?" said Adrian, who had already indulged in two glasses of wine and some sort of cocktail.

Everyone seemed okay with that but Lissa was a little hesitant. "Are you sure it's not too soon? I mean we haven't even organized where we're staying or how we are going to pay or anything."

"Relax cousin," said Adrian. "We can find a place to stay when we get there and you don't need to worry about money, you forgot who funded Rose's trip to Russia." everyone tensed at his mention to my trip and my eye's quickly found Dimitri's before our food came. We organized a few more things and decided to meet at ten o'clock tonight. We paid for lunch (more like Adrian paid for his drinks) and went back to our dorms to pack.

I reached my room and flopped on my bed, going over our conversation at lunch to see if we had missed anything. Then it occurred to me that Lissa hadn't spoken much at all this afternoon. I decided to check up on her and slipped into her head.

_She was sitting o her bed looking at our letters from the Queen, I had let her keep mine, when there was a knock at the door. She got up to answer it and found Christian there looking at her with loving eyes._

"_Are you okay?" he asked. "You didn't talk much at lunch."_

_He had noticed the same thing I did but he didn't have a bond to check on her through._

_She shook her head as tears began to fall. He pulled her into a hug and closed the door behind him, leading her over to sit on her bed._

"_Its okay honey, everything is going to be okay." he whispered, trying to comfort her._

_She pulled away to look at him. "I'm just scared, what if I don't have a half-sibling? What if they died? How am I supposed to be Queen, I don't know anything about being a Queen?"_

"_Look at me," he said, tilting her head to look at her face. _

"_You are the most amazing person I know. you do have a half-sibling because the Queen would not have told Rose that you did if you didn't. you are going to be an amazing Queen and I am going to be right beside you through everything, Rose will too. Stop worrying."_

_With tat he placed a soft kiss on her lips. The kiss was sweet and full of love. The small innocent kiss began to evolve into more. Shit, I have to get out of here before I see anything I don't want to._

I returned to my room and shook my head, trying and failing to get that image out of my head.

I decided to start packing for our adventure and let Lissa have her own adventure in peace. (Once again, bad mental image).

**Pretty pretty please with sugar on top and cherry Review! I put a cherry you have to review now! Mwahahaha! ;)**


	11. We're Here!

**Hey Everyone! Okay, well I've decided that I don't like the name of this story and I want to change it. If anyone has ANY ideas feel free to tell me by reviewing or PM me! Well, heres chapter 11, Hope you like it! R&R! :)**

_I returned to my room and shook my head, trying and failing to get that image out of my head._

_I decided to start packing for our adventure and let Lissa have her own adventure in peace. (Once again, bad mental image)._

I awoke to the sound of knocking on my door. "Ugh, go away, I'm sleeping" I mumbled.

The familiar voice of my best friend answered. "I can't Rose, it's time to go. Can you please open the door?"

I reluctantly got out of bed and shuffled over to the door. I immediately headed to the bathroom after opening it for Lissa and tried to brush out the knots my hair had formed during my nap.

"Have you finished packing yet?" Lissa called from my bedroom.

"Yeah," I said while walking back into my room to get changed "I had some free time on my hands while you were with Christian." she blushed.

I changed into my skinny jeans and a red top with buttons down the front. We were running late so I quickly shoved my feet into my red converses, slipped on the charm bracelet Adrian had got me while we were in L.A. (it had charms to do with the four different suits in a deck of cards) and grabbed my denim jacket from my closet. **(pic. on profile)**

Lissa picked up my bag and was already waiting for me to lock my door before heading down to meet everyone.

"Are you ready?" I asked her as we power-walked to the front gate. I suppose we could have run but we didn't want to risk waking anyone up and getting caught.

"As ready as I can be, considering what we are about to do?" I could tell she was scared and worried about our adventure and I tried to comfort her.

"It's going to be fine. We are going to find your half-brother or sister and then we are going to come back and you are going to be the best Queen in the history of the Moroi world!" I said the last part with a smile, trying to cheer her up but instead it did the opposite.

"Let's hope…" she replied with a sigh.

By now we had reached the front gate and found the guys hiding in the bushes, waiting for us. I couldn't help but laugh at how funny they looked in the bushes. Now to put our mastermind plan into action, for this part we were counting on Lissa.

"Okay Liss, it's up to you now." I said with a smile, giving her hand a slight squeeze.

She walked straight up to the Guardian on watch and gave him her royal smile. "Good morning Princess, Guardian Hathaway, may I ask why you are doing here so early in the morning?"

She looked at him and I felt the magic begin to flow through her.

"You are going to let me and my friends out of the gate." she said clearly.

"Why would I-" he began before the compulsion set in "Certainly Princess"

I let out a relieved sigh as the Guardian walked over to unlock the gate. I motioned to everyone to come out of the bushes and to the already waiting car outside the gate. "Anything else Princess?" he asked, still being compelled.

"You are to forget that you saw us tonight and only remember me coming to give you this letter to give to the Royal Council." she handed him the letter she had written and told him to lock the gate after we had left. What? She couldn't just leave without notifying the Council. She is supposed to be the heir to the throne and running off with an ex-Strigoi, a recently freed prisoner and a Royal alcoholic is not going to help her image.

We got into the car with me riding shotgun, Dimitri driving and the others in the backseat. Adrian got a seven seat 4-Wheel Drive so we wouldn't have to squish and we would all have our own seat. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face, we were out.

"Phase one complete"

We reached the airport and boarded the private jet that Adrian had booked for us. How the hell is he paying for all this? I sat next to Dimitri while Lissa and Christian sat behind us. Eddie sat on the other side of Lissa because technically he is her Guardian. This of course meant that I was stuck between my old ex-boyfriend, who is now my current boyfriend and my ex who has only just forgiven me for breaking his heart.

Surprisingly, the flight wasn't that bad. Adrian had indulged in every alcoholic beverage that the flight attendant offered him so he wasn't much of a hassle. Dimitri and I just talked, and eventually I found myself drifting off to sleep.

I felt a pair of arms holding me as I slept and my head on someone's shoulder. I looked up to see Dimitri's beautiful dark brown eyes staring at me with fascination. it took me a while to realize that we were no longer on the plane, but in a car. As I looked out the window I could see bright, colorful lights flashing by.

"We're here. We're in L.A!"

**Yeah, I know this wasn't my best chapter but I just wanted them to get to L.A already! Don't forget, to give me some ideas on what to rename my story! R&R! :) 3**


	12. Author's Note Sorry

**Hey Guys! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been really busy with school. I'm probably not going to be able to update for another two weeks because I am starting exams but as soon as they are over, updating will be my number one priority! **  
**I'm really sorry this is only an author's note. I hate them too! :)**


	13. Please Make The Car Stop

**~ This story was previously called 'A Way to Fix Everything' but has now been changed to 'Lost and Forgotten'. The storyline is the same just a different title and summary. ~**

**Hey Everyone! I am soooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in ages! I made this chapter extra-long to say sorry. Enjoy and MERRY CHRISTMAS! R&R **

_I felt a pair of arms holding me as I slept and my head on someone's shoulder. I looked up to see Dimitri's beautiful dark brown eyes staring at me with fascination. It took me a while to realize that we were no longer on the plane, but in a car. As I looked out the window I could see bright, colourful lights flashing by._

_"We're here. We're in L.A_

I looked over at Lissa to see her curled up in Christian's arms asleep. Eddie was driving with Adrian sitting shotgun. Eventually my eyes wandered back to my Russian God, they always get there in the end. Somehow he had managed to hold me while I slept and still position a western novel just so, so he could still read. There's Comrade for you.

His eyes drifted from his book when he caught me looking at him. He had a curious look on his face.  
"What?" he asked. "Do I have something on my face?"  
He started wiping his face, trying to get off whatever was on it, but of course, there was nothing.  
"No, I'm just enjoying the view." I replied with a smile. I tilted my head up to kiss him and he leaned in to meet me half way. Suddenly the car swerved sharply and I all but fell onto Dimitri. His arms automatically went out to catch me and wrapped protectively around me, his book long forgotten. Christian had done the same to Lissa and I saw that she had been jolted awake as the car swerved. I could feel confusion through the bond and fear for everyone in the car. Memories of the crash that had killed her family flashed through her mind and she began to panic, she didn't want to lose anyone again, especially not me or Christian.  
I tilted my head enough to see out the windshield and saw us heading straight for a building. This is not going to end well. Dimitri must have noticed the same thing I had because his arms tightened around me.

Then we stopped. The car jolted at the abruptness of our stop and we were all flung forward in our seats and then back because of our seatbelts. I could hear people outside the car surrounding us, trying to see if anyone was hurt. But my eyes were on Lissa. She seemed confused but also curious. The thoughts that had being running through her mind before we stopped were along the lines of _'Please don't let us crash. Let the car stop. Please make the car stop.' _When the car did stop, she was surprised that her thoughts had come true.  
"Roza, Roza are you alright?" the frantic voice that belonged to Dimitri jerked me out of my daze. He was looking at me with such concern and love I thought he might start crying.  
"I'm fine Dimitri, just a little shaken up but I'm okay. I think we have some bigger problems than whether or not I'm alright."

By now there was a flock of people around the car trying to figure out what had happened and why we hadn't moved out of the car yet.  
"Is everyone okay?" I called out to the others in the car.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Eddie called back. "But I think Adrian in unconscious."  
I looked over to see Adrian with his head against his seatbelt, asleep. He seemed unhurt to me so instead I turned my gaze over to Christian and Lissa, to make sure they were alright.  
"We're fine over here Rose." Christian said, still holding Lissa close to him.  
I moved over to the door to get out of the car and Dimitri followed me. It felt nice to be out in the fresh air after being cooped up on a plane then in a car. Then I noticed it. It was dark meaning it was the Moroi day but the Human night. A pair of red eyes stood out in the crowd.  
"Dimitri," I began. "Get Lissa, Christian and Adrian back in the car. Swap seats with Eddie and get them all to the hotel, now!"  
His face showed confusion but he noticed the seriousness in my voice, he knew I had sensed danger.  
"Get in the car. We're going, and I'm not leaving without you." His face was hard and determined so I knew I had no choice arguing with him. We walked back over to the car as to not make it seem like anything was wrong, and noticed Adrian and Eddie had moved to our previous seats. Eddie, being the guardian he is, must have noticed something was wrong and told Adrian to move. Dimitri sat in the driver's seat while I sat shotgun in Adrian's former seating arrangement. As soon as I closed my door we were off. The people around the car started screaming and running, trying to make room for the speeding car threatening to kill them. Dimitri was focused on getting us to The Luxur (we decided to stay somewhere familiar)and did not stop the car until we were safely in the hotel's parking lot. We ushered everyone inside with the Moroi in the middle, me in front with Eddie and Dimitri covering the rear of the group. Once inside Lissa and I's hotel room (each room had one Moroi, one Dhampir) everyone collapsed on any comfortable piece of furniture they could find.  
"Okay," Christian finally said while flopping into an arm chair. "What the hell was that about?"  
Everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer.  
"I saw a Strigoi standing a few metres from the car. Well, technically I only saw the eyes but that was enough for Me."  
"Oh great," Christian said sarcastically while getting up off his chair. "So you're telling me that you made us speed down the road, almost kill some people and run to 'safety' because you saw red eyes?"  
I looked at him with surprise. Did he not want me to save his life?  
"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying but _excuse_ me for looking out for my friends and trying to get out of a bad situation before anyone was in danger." I found myself yelling at him. I don't remember standing up, but I was.  
"You don't even know if it was a Strigoi. It could have been some random person wearing red contacts for goodness sake. There are some weird people in L.A."  
"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't take a proper look and give the 'person' more time to attack. Did you want to be attacked and get in a fight in the middle of a human street crowded with _humans?"  
_Before he could answer me Lissa interrupted.  
"Rose is right" she said, barely audible. She was staring at nothing in particular but was fully focused on what we had been saying. "She was trying to protect us, trying to keep us safe." By now she had stood up and was walking towards me. "And she did a great job" she placed her hand on my shoulder and I smiled at her to say thank you. It was Dimitri's turn to speak now. He was surprisingly calm considering someone had been verbally attacking his girlfriend. I felt the tiniest bit of anger at that.  
"Okay, I think it's time we got some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."  
With that everyone dispersed to their rooms. Christian gave Lissa a kiss before walking out, which left Lissa, Dimitri and I still in the room. Lissa had gone to take a shower before bed so that left Dimitri and I with some alone time. I was back to sitting on my bed and patted the spot next to me, signalling him to sit down, which he did. He turned to look at me and took my hands in his.  
"I am so proud of you. You noticed danger before even I did and acted immediately." He brought each of my hands to his lips and kissed them before turning his attention back to my face. I took my hands away from his and put my arms around his neck. My lips were on his in a matter of seconds but before things could go any further, Lissa walked out of the bathroom.  
"Whoa, guys. Rose I know you hate being in my head when I'm with Christian but does that really mean I have to witness this first hand?"  
We both started laughing and he gave me another kiss before leaving.

I retired to the bathroom for a quick shower and returned to find Lissa sitting on her bed reading the letters from the Queen. I went to sit next to her and she was quick to turn her attention to the events that occurred today.  
"You know when the car just stopped?" she asked.  
"Yeah," I said uneasily. "What about it?"  
She looked uncomfortable and wasn't keeping eye contact with me.  
"Well, I think, maybe…" she paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I think I did it."  
"Did what?" I asked confused. I waited for her to tell me what she did but she just stared at me. Then it clicked. "You mean you think you stopped the car?"  
She simply nodded and waited for my reaction but to be honest I didn't really know how to react. When I didn't say anything, she continued.  
"I know it sounds crazy but when I saw we were heading to a building, I just kept saying in my head that the car won't crash and it will stop before we hit the building, over and over again. I didn't notice till after we stopped that I was trying to use compulsion on the car. I know, I know it sounds stupid but it got me thinking that maybe I didn't use compulsion but I just willed the car to stop, so it did."

Neither of us said anything for a minute while I tried to make sense of everything. Then I had a thought.  
"So, you kind of said 'car stop' in your head and it did right?" I asked. She nodded, wondering where I was going with this.  
"Okay now I know _this _sounds crazy but I want you to focus on that lamp over there. Do the same thing you did when you wanted the car to stop but instead make the lamp come over to the bed."  
She looked at me like I was insane but she did what I asked. I could feel her concentrating completely on the lamp and saying in her head '_lamp come to the bed. Fly across the room and land on the bed' _she kept saying this over and over and I felt her subconsciously using a little bit of magic. Then the most unexpected thing happened. The lamp started floating. Lissa was so surprised that she almost lost concentration but she quickly recovered and focused on bringing the lamp to us. Soon enough the lamp was sitting on the bed with us and we hadn't moved.  
"Oh. My. Gosh." Lissa exclaimed. "What was that? How the hell did I do that?"  
I didn't answer her straight away because I was deep in thought.  
"Liss," I finally said. "I think you just used telekinesis."  
"No way! This is awesome! I can't believe I have another power." She screamed.  
"Don't get too excited Liss. You know you still need a lot of practice." I know, I sound like such a downer. "Let's get some sleep and we can tell everyone in the morning."  
She unhappily agreed, still keyed up after our discovery, and turned off the light. I slipped under the covers and felt myself drifting to sleep almost immediately, into an Adrian dream.

**Well there you go guys! I hope it was worth the wait! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL, AND TO ALL, A GOOD NIGHT! R&R **

**~Rosie~ (P.S. That is not my real name) :) **


	14. Do not tell me what to do!

**Hey Hey! I know you guys probably can't be bothered reviewing but I would really appreciate it if you did. They really mean a lot to me even if they're as simple as "Good :)" or "Bad :(". Pretty please review! :)**

_"Don't get too excited Liss. You know you still need a lot of practice." I know, I sound like such a downer. "Let's get some sleep and we can tell everyone in the morning."  
She unhappily agreed, still keyed up after our discovery, and turned off the light. I slipped under the covers and felt myself drifting to sleep almost immediately, into an Adrian dream._

I glanced around at my surroundings to find that I was at Court in one of the small courtyards I had 'helped' build.  
"Adrian, get your drunk ass out here!"  
Sure enough out came Adrian from behind one of the statues of a previous queen.  
"Little Dhampir, so nice to see you. And might I say, you are looking extremely beautiful this evening."  
He was turning on his 'charm', as he liked to call it. What does he want?  
I looked down at the clothes he had put me in and saw that I was wearing a black skirt and belt, a tight, pale pink sleeveless top and black flat sandals. Far less raunchy than what I would have expected from Adrian.  
There was something missing from my outfit though. I studied my look for a few moments before adding a brown coloured scarf, a couple of black and gold bangles and a purse.  
"There." I said, looking back up at Adrian. "That's better. Now can you please explain why I am here and not peacefully asleep?"  
He shook his head in exasperation. "How many times do I have to tell you, you _are _asleep."  
"As many times as you're going to waste your breath telling me because I couldn't care less, now what do you want?"  
"Well little Dhampir," he began with a small smile on his lips. "I was just going to ask how we are supposed to find Lissa's sibling if we don't know where to start?"  
I looked at him like he had just said the dumbest thing in the world, and in my eyes, he had. Watching him I noticed a sense of secrecy. He was hiding something.  
"Do you remember that Moroi guy we spoke to last time we were here, the one that was talking about how Lissa's dad had a mistress?"  
He nodded. I expected him to catch on then, but he didn't. He stared at me with a blank face, waiting for me to continue. Well, not quite blank. I could see annoyance in his eyes, and was that worry? I sighed and went on.  
"Come on Adrian, it's not that hard. We go to the Nightingale, find the Moroi and figure out if he knows anything else about Eric's mistress."

Unbelievable, he wasn't even listening to me. I was on the verge of punching him, and if he didn't seem so troubled I probably would have.  
"Alright, Adrian spit it out. There is something else going on and i want to hear it"  
He let out a sigh and through his hands up in annoyance.  
"I can't put my finger on it! I can feel something that is not quite right in this place and it's pissing me off!" he practically screamed.  
Whoa, what on earth could be getting him so worked up? I gaped at him with wide eyes until I came to my senses and answered him.  
"What do mean there's something not right? Is something interfering with your dream walking?" I asked  
He scrunched up his eyes, trying to concentrate on figuring out what was wrong.  
"It feels like there is another spirit user somewhere, but the sensation that picks up spirit keeps disappearing, like something is blocking me"  
"Or someone" I said curiously  
"Yeah and it is driving me crazy!"  
He was getting really angry now and I had a feeling some of it was spirit induced. Shit, spirit darkness is not good, especially on Adrian. I walked over to him placing my hands on his shoulders and tried to calm him down.  
"Adrian, look at me. Stop trying to find this person, relax, go to sleep we will talk about it in the morning, okay?"  
It didn't work. He pushed me away and walked over to one of the small statues in the courtyard and pushed it over. Okay, Adrian was officially scaring me.  
"I can't. Do not tell me what to do! It is my choice not yours. Get away from me!"  
Like that, I was thrown out of the dream. I jolted upright in my bed, and almost screamed when I saw Lissa leaning over me. She had turned on the light and was watching me with concern, and shock. I suppose I scared the crap out of her when I suddenly jerked awake.  
"Rose," she said hesitantly, her voice gentle. "Rose, are you okay? You were talking in your sleep and thrashing around. I-I was so worried a-and…"  
I put a hand on her arm to reassure her.  
"Liss, it's okay. I'm fine, I was with Adrian and he was kind of worrying me."

I told her how Adrian had sensed another spirit user in the dream and how angry he got from sprit's darkness. She seemed genuinely scared about how quickly his mood changed.  
"It isn't like him to just flip out like that. Maybe I should make him some charms, you know, just in case…" She began rambling more to herself than to me so I left her to worry about Adrian and went to sit on the balcony. It was cool outside and the fresh air did wonders to wake me up as it hit my clammy skin.  
"Enjoying the breeze?" asked a voice to my right. I almost jumped out of my skin before I noticed Dimitri sitting on the balcony next to mine.  
"Don't do that. You scared the shit out of me." I said, holding my chest as I tried to get my rapidly beating heart back to normal.  
He laughed at what he thought were my theatrics and walked over to the side of his balcony that was closest to mine. I copied his movements and laid my hands on the railing.  
"That was pretty bad Guardian surveillance on your part Rose." He said with a smile.  
"Hey, it's not my fault you're freakishly stealthy. If it was anyone else I would have noticed them right away." I said, trying to defend my honor.  
Before I even realized what was happening, Dimitri had his foot on his railing and launched himself over to stand next to me.

"Are you crazy?" I practically screamed. "You could have killed yourself, jumping over like that."  
He took my hands in his and looked me in the eyes.  
"I'm sorry I worried you but I couldn't stand to be away from you, even if it was only a few metres." My heart melted. I felt so awkward under his gaze. I didn't really know whether to look away or say something, so I did the next best thing. I took my hands from his and wrapped my arms around his neck, placing one hand in his hair. I pushed myself up on my tip toes and brought my lips to his. He responded immediately, enclosing me in his arms and lifting me off the ground. I would have said that nothing could compare to this moment, right now, in Dimitri's arms, until the moment was ruined by a loud wolf whistle coming from Dimitri's balcony. I reluctantly pulled myself away from my beautiful Russian to see what the annoying noise had come from. And it most certainly was a 'what'. Sure enough, there was Christian with a mug in his hand and a smirk on his face.  
"You know as much as I love seeing the two of you making out, I don't think the rest of L.A. feel the same way."  
What an opening that was.  
"Just because you don't get any from Lissa does not mean you have to perve on us to get your satisfaction. It's kind of weird."  
Just like that, the smirk was wiped off his face and turned into a scowl. He turned around and slid back inside, slamming the door in the process.  
"That wasn't very nice Roza." Dimitri said as he pulled me into a hug from behind.  
"Just admit it Comrade, you thought it was funny." I retorted, spinning around to face him.  
I barely had a chance to see his face when his lips found mine, but once again we were interrupted.  
This time by Lissa, she poked her head out the door but didn't say anything. The only reason I knew she was there was by the uncomfortable feelings flitting through the bond. I pulled away from Dimitri yet again and turned to face my best friend.  
"Sorry to interrupt but we have to get going if we want to question that Moroi guy at the Nightingale." She said awkwardly. I nodded at her in response and gave Dimitri another quick kiss before heading inside to get ready.

About an hour later we met everyone in the lobby; our bags packed, and handed in our keys. We didn't know if we would need to return after our meeting at the Nightingale and decided that we should be ready in case we needed to leave quickly. Adrian wouldn't make eye contact with me and he seemed really on edge. Even when Lissa tried to comfort him he pushed her away. I shoved Adrian out of my thoughts and instead concentrated at our mission at hand.  
"Okay, everybody ready?" I asked. Murmured replied and a few nods told me that was a yes. "Alright then, let's get Lissa a sibling."

**Yay! Another chapter done, let me know what you think. Oh, and by the way there is a poll on my profile for the names of two new characters that will be appearing in the story very soon so please vote! REVIEW! :)**

**~Rosie~**


End file.
